marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Principal GLaDOS
Ah you most be the new exchange studants from British England! I am Prinsipal GLaDOS an YUR LATE!!!2 :- Principal GLaDOS, HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE Principal GLaDOS is the first seen principal of Portal High School. She is Caroline's mother and gives Gabe Jonson the idea of naming Caroline's robotic body GLaDOS in her honor. Family Biography While her parents were never seen, Principal GLaDOS, assuming she really is P-Body, is the sister of Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater. Prior to the events of TEEN FORTRESS 2, she was known by many different corrupted names, of which the first seen was "Gluttony Magnolia". This led Skepness Man to classify her as "the Gl-M person"; however, in Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host and Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, which feature considerably less broken English, she is consistently known as Glaveria Mellark. She was living a life without problems, having married Principal Business Man (who later came out as Business Lady) and together with him raising Caroline. At one point, she was even trusted by Business Lady enough to become a temporary principal of Portal High School. However, the plot of Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition begins with her being corrupted by drugs and beer, thus converting her to Principal GLaDOS and making Principal Business Man step down. The rule of Principal GLaDOS in many ways differs from that of Principal Business Man. She sticks up to Principal Business Man that in fact her version of Portal High School is better, seeing as it sees new students all the time, and is fairly involved in the general life of Portal High School, noticing and kicking out Spy. She also establishes the rule that each new student of Portal High School should correspond to a departure, known as the "one student in, one student out" rule; Critics United would later use this rule for their employment. She is killed in her own house during the senior graduation party, being shot by Heevy numerous times, once she was put in his line of shooting by Dog the Bounty Hunter, after the latter showed up to the party uninvited, together with Cave Jonson. After her death, Principal Business Man became the principal of Portal High School again. According to Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, she and Principal Business Man would later become Atlas and P-Body. Trivia *In the Portal: The 4th Millennium franchise, GL@DDA Magnet is a version of GLaDOS, converted back to human form. She is the Aperture Science Business Magnet's wife and, together with him, lives in the early 31st century. This is the likely reason for the marriage of Principals Business Man and GLaDOS in the Marrissaverse; TEEN FORTRESS 2 features the two principals separately, without any implications about their relationship. Appearances *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (First appearance) *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Mentioned only) *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' Category:Characters Category:Ambiguously affiliated characters Category:Valve game characters